Team Ice Cube!
|considered_name= |members=Barf Bag Bomby Bracelety Donut Firey Jr. Gelatin Naily Spongy |sub-groups= |first_appearance=Getting Teardrop to Talk |last_appearance= |formed = Getting Teadrop to Talk}} Team Ice Cube! is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. Despite being called "Team Ice Cube!", Ice Cube isn't actually on this team, but is instead on the team . Bracelety named the team after her love for Ice Cube. Nicknames * Icy Boys (Naily) Members Coverage In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Team Ice Cube! was formed by Barf Bag, who teamed up with Spongy out of anger. Firey Jr. and Bomby decide to join the team. Later on, Bracelety sees Ice Cube's team and wants to join (Ice Cube being her idol), but Lollipop says that the team is full. The only team Bracelety would join was Barf Bag's, when Firey Jr. tells Bomby to grab an incapacitated Bracelety. Gelatin walks into the team and helps Barf Bag pick Naily and Donut into the team, completing it. When naming the team, Bracelety names her team "Team Ice Cube!", despite Ice Cube not being on the team and Barf Bag and the others wanting their team name to be relevant and sensible. For the challenge, Barf Bag and Bracelety utilize Spongy as a trampoline to get Naily to the basket, bringing a 4th place for them. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", the eight all lick Teardrop out of a jawbreaker. While Barf Bag spares Teardrop, she feels for a saddened Bracelety. However, Firey Jr. tells her Bracelety would "get over it". In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Team Ice Cube! does nothing until that team and are left. While Donut tries to boost the morale of his team, encouraging Spongy, Gelatin and Barf Bag to propel their team to victory, Bomby exploded off-screen, collapsing their swing and leaving Bomby injured. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Team Ice Cube! face elimination up top Bell's string. Bracelety fell onto Four earlier, so Bomby and Barf Bag recieved normal cake. The rest of the team but Bracelety would recieve barf-filled cake. Their makeover was made of Bracelety's old Ice Cube memorabilia. This makeover grabbed them 3rd place. In "Fortunate Ben", Gelatin suggests to use Bomby to explode the other planes, and is told off by Donut. In "Four Goes Too Far", Donut is multiplied by Four and X and becomes the effective host. Spongy is the last contestant on-screen to contract the Twinkle of Contagion, giving Team Ice Cube! effective immunity, as they placed 1st. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", while Team Ice Cube! is mostly absent during the challenge, Naily flies onto Bell, stabbing her in the face. Naily would later find Needle through her in a later scene. In "Questions Answered", Donut tries to encourage Barf Bag to make her team safe, despite having fed her easy questions. The question that netted Team Ice Cube! safety was "What does Donut see when he looks at his teammates?", which Barf Bag aces. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Gelatin suggests using Bomby again to throw balls into Team Ice Cube!'s basket. This would work. In "Enter the Exit", Team Ice Cube!'s only contribution to the "challenge" was Gelatin bending a fork in the shape of Four. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Team Ice Cube! spent most of their time arguing with each other and making empty, baseless, and false accusations of mimicry against one another. Most of the disagreement was perpetuated by Barf Bag, Naily, and Firey Jr. They were about to accuse Bomby when Donut intervened and hesitated. iance won in the meantime, causing Team Ice Cube! to lose. It was revealed that Spongy was the fake, actually being Tree. Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *Spongy is the only original contestant on the team. *This team has both the largest and smallest contestants, being Spongy and Firey Jr. respectively. *The team members of Team Ice Cube! can "transform", as shown in BFB 3, though it seems to behave more like them combining forces as opposed to actual transformation. *Ironically, Ice Cube is not on this team. Bracelety named the team after Ice Cube, since she was unable to join her team because it was full. *There are currently 3 BFDIA Characters on the team: Bomby, Donut, and Gelatin. **This team is tied with Free Food for most BFDIA newbies on a single team. *Barf Bag, Bomby, and Naily were all recommended characters that could've joined BFDI in Reveal Novum. *In "Today's Very Special Episode", all of the members of Team Ice Cube!, except Donut, Naily, and Bracelety, got zapped by Lightning while climbing Bell. Naily would've been zapped too, but her cake knocked her off the string. *This team and The Losers! are the only teams with an exclamation mark at the end. **Coincidentally, both teams are named after contestants. *This is the first team (excluding Iance) that has updated their voting screen in BFB. *Firey Jr. is the only new contestant on the team who is male. Naily, Bracelety, and Barf Bag are all females. *On TIC's voting screens in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset and What Do You Think of Roleplay?, the respective voting options for each team member are: ** Donut - A and B ** Bomby - B and E ** Naily - C and A ** Firey Jr. - D and G ** Bracelety - E and C (in Enter the Exit) ** Spongy - F and D ** Gelatin - G and C ** Barf Bag - H and F Jingle Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Bracelety Category:Barf Bag Category:Gelatin Category:Donut Category:Naily Category:Spongy Category:Bomby Category:Firey Jr. Category:Ice Cube Category:Battle for BFDI